1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting device that includes an LED chip as the light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various semiconductor light-emitting devices that use LED (light-emitting diode) chips as the light sources are known. An example of semiconductor light-emitting device is disclosed in JP2009-21472. The semiconductor light-emitting device shown in FIGS. 1-5 of this document includes a pair of leads, an LED chip and a resin package. Each of the leads has a portion exposed from the resin package, and the exposed portion includes a mount portion and a connecting portion. Each mount portion includes a portion extending perpendicularly to the optical axis (mount portion 11A, 11B) and a portion extending along the optical axis (mount portion 12A, 12B). The mount portion and the connecting portion are formed by bending the exposed portion of the lead a plurality of times.
According to the conventional technique of bending a lead a plurality of times, it is relatively difficult to make each mount portion at a desired position or into a desired angle. Thus, the conventional semiconductor light-emitting device tends to require a high manufacturing cost. Moreover, in the conventional semiconductor light-emitting device, the mount portion is spaced away from the resin package. Thus, there is still room for improvement regarding size reduction of the semiconductor light-emitting device.